


Cravings

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cigarettes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awful day with Sherlock, Greg is stressed and the cravings are back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "Addiction" prompt for Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo, round 4.

God, Greg needed a cigarette. Sherlock was acting exceptionally rude to his crew, and John, bless him for trying, was not effective in reigning Sherlock in. It was as if Sherlock was intentionally trying his patience, as if he was purposely trying to drive him to pick up the habit again. He knew Sherlock wasn’t, that he was possibly having his own bad day, but it was clear he didn’t think of the indirect consequences of his horrid attitude.

Greg started to lick his lips as he stood in the room where Sherlock was currently berating one of his new team members. The urge to run out and buy a pack of cigarettes grew stronger the more he let Sherlock attack the young man. He should have stepped in sooner, he knew it, but he was too distracted by his desire to smoke. It was when the young man flinched at a particular deduction that Lestrade had had enough.

“Sherlock!,” his voice bellowed throughout the room. “Get. Out. If you’re not going to help, get off the crime scene and go bother someone else”

Sherlock taken aback, began to explain how needed him, but he called him Gage, making Lestrade kick him off not only the crime scene but any other cases for a month.

John herded Sherlock out of the room. He apologized for him but Greg barely acknowledged it.

“Come on, we can do this without him,” he assured his team

And they could, and did eventually, but it took far more time to find the clues they were looking for without Sherlock, and there was no way he was going to interact with Sherlock in any capacity at the moment. Maybe he’d cut Sherlock’s punishment to a week, but no sooner.

As he walked into the flat, he wondered how Sally, recently promoted, was doing with her case. Hopefully way better than his was going. He was stressed out now an had been feeling the itch for a cigarette all day.

He knew he probably wouldn’t even enjoy it, the smell and taste of the smoke, but it was the nicotine and the need for something in his mouth to soothe him. God dammit, maybe he had an emergency pack somewhere in the- no, no, Sally had helped him kick the habit and she made sure they hit all the possible spots.

Fuck.

Time to go out then. Lestrade picked up his keys from the table where he had tossed them, and made for the door, when he heard the knob turning.

 _Great timing,_ he thought to himself, partly in relief because Sally's presence stopped him going out, partly sarcastic since he still wanted— no, needed the nicotine in him.

“Where are you off to?” Sally asked, seeing the keys in his hand.

“Um, well…” Greg paused.

“Where?” Sally asked again.

He couldn’t tell her the cigarettes.

“Just for a walk. I’m a bit stressed.”

“Oh, I’ll come with,” she replied. Greg didn't turn her down, mostly because he wanted her with him, but he knew doing so would raise suspicions and her being there would prevent him from making that mistake.

So they walked out the door, held each other’s hands, and headed to the park close to their flat.

They started the walk with Greg asking her about her day. Sally told him how her case was going, that it was difficult but they managed they get a good lead on the case.

Halfway to the park, Sally changed the subject.

“So where were you really going?”

“Hmmm?” Greg tried to play dumb.

“You don’t take walks, and besides, you stalled when I asked. What were you doing?”

Greg could lie to her and say out shopping for groceries or something, but it already felt weird lying to her, plus she’d probably see through those lies as well. And maybe she could help him out with fighting the urge to smoke.

“Cigarettes,” he answered. “I was going out to buy a pack of cigarettes.”

“Sherlock” she said with a grin. At least Greg didn’t have to explain it to her. “You know you quit.”

“Yeah, but, you don’t get it. I don’t think I’d even enjoy it except for the feeling.”

“Well, at least I got to you before you left. We can work through that urge Greg,” Sally scolded.

Greg felt bad, he was disappointed in himself and he felt weak for practically giving in.

Sally continued: “Next time you feel the need to have a cigarette, call me. If I’m working, call me anyway. You stronger than this.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to crack, but it was so stressful. You know how Sherlock can get, and he was peak dickery today” Greg explained.

Sally giggled at “peak dickery” and squeezed Greg’s hand.

“It’s alright, Greg, I’m not mad at you. I just worry about you, you know that.” Sally assured him. 

When they made it to the park, Greg still craved the cigarettes, but after talking to Sally about it, he felt like he could fight the craving. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always welcome to concrit, and pointing out of typos/grammar mistakes/plotholes/inconsistencies/etc.


End file.
